Surfer Jeff (video)
Surfer Jeff ''(also known as "The Wiggles Movie 3: Surfer Jeff")'' is the thirty-ninth Wiggles DVD. Surfer Jeff was released in Australia on 21st June 2012, and marked the last appearances of Greg, Murray and Jeff, before the new generation of The Wiggles in 2013. Surfer Jeff sees The Wiggles travel around the world and it is their most exotic adventure yet. Jeff meets Gino the Genie, who grants him three wishes, so Jeff decides to visit exotic places. The Surfer Jeff DVD was made with Sam Moran but since they heard that Greg was back they had to make the DVD and CD again but it was never released with Sam but if it was it would already have been released. Songlist # Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party # Up, Down, Turn Around # The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # It's Peanut Butter! # I Love Oranges # Mango Walk # Banananana # What's The Weather Today? # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient # Balla Balla Bambina # C’est Wags, C’est Bon # Surfer Jeff # An Irish Dinosaur Tale # Would You Like To Go To Scotland? # London Barcarolle # Look Before You Go # Waltzing Matilda Deleted Scenes * Anthony sees (saw) the Eiffeil Tower. Jeff suggests to sing a song about the bells of Paris * Song: Belles of Paris Scene Selection # Start # Having Fun # The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie # Picnic # Abu Dobbie # Italy # Paris # Jeff Goes Surfing # Irish & Scotland # London # Safety on the Road # New Shirt Giveaway # End Credits Plot * Opening: Before the intro, Sam talks about him not being in The Wiggles anymore. Then it cuts to the cast of the video. The Wiggles are in their sleeping bags introducing themselves. * Here Come Our Friends * Jeff introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * The Wiggles wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up and suggests a blood-pumping song. * Up, Down, Turn Around * Captain arrives and tells The Wiggles he saw Wags being chased by dogs with a magic bottle * The Mini Foxy Puppy Dance * Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle. The Wiggles go and have a picnic and they meet Dr. Johnny Taitz while talking about allergies. * Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies * Murray introduces "It's Peanut Butter!" * It's Peanut Butter! * Gino the Genie introduces "I Love Oranges" * I Love Oranges * Gino the Genie grabs some mangos for the next song * Mango Walk * Murray dresses up as a banana * Banananana Released Dates *AUS: June 21, 2012 *US: TBA, 2013 Filming Locations *Syndey, Australia *Abu Dobbie, UAE *Dublin, Ireland *Edinburgh, Scotland *London, England *Paris, France *Rome, Italy Trivia * According to Facebook, some songs such as "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" were filmed in 2011, despite the fact that Sam was with the Wiggles instead of Greg. In fact, he was only seen in a 2012 video clip during his goodbye message. * Starting with this video (only the end), The Wiggles' large shadings on their shirts are now shined and they now have shadings in the front. * "Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills" were the only songs in the early days that weren't re-recorded. * This DVD features bonus songs of "Jack Be Nimble/Jill Be Nimble" from Sing a Song of Wiggles and "Wags the Dog He Likes To Tango" as a 2012 Music Video. * Pirate Larry makes a cameo in "Here Come Our Friends" where Captain Feathersword arrives after getting off the boat. * Henry does not speak in this video. * Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient was filmed at Bankstown Sports Club. * In the album booklet, it show a picture of Anthony & Wags doing the tango, which is from "Belles of Paris" Promo Pictures TheWigglyGroupin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture of "Waltzing Matilda" TheWigglesin2012PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Waltzing Matilda" BananananaPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Banananana" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheWigglesinSurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture SurferJeffPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Gino and Dr. Johnny Taitz in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. SurferJeffPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriendsPromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture from "Here Come Our Friends" MangoWalkPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Gino in promo picture from "Mango Walk" SurferJeffPromoPicture4.jpg|Greg and Wags in promo picture from "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" SurferJeffPromoPicture3.jpg|A promo picture from "I Love Oranges" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture.JPG|Another promo picture of "I Love Oranges" ILoveOrangesPromoPicture2.JPG|Another promo picture from "I Love Oranges" SurferJeffPromoPicture2.jpg|A promo picture from "London Barcarole" Gallery See here Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2012 Category:Videos that have Jacob Wiggle Studios logo Category:Trequal videos Category:Movies